Strange
Strange '''is the first episode of The End of My Soul. It was created by SethStewart90. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Krabs *Patrick Star *The Monster *Sandy Cheeks *The Fish People Musical Numbers Longview by Green Day. Story SpongeBob and his soulmate Mr. Krabs where having fun and having a great time. they where in the Krusty Krab. Home of The Krabby Patties. 1:21 PM. SpongeBob was taking a nap. and then all of a suddlen. The News came on and something was happening. it said. '''Patrick: This is Patrick Star the news reporter. and we got breaking news! right now. these things. are coming to Bikni Bottom. and you must get out of Bikni Bottom! before these things will come to get you. i repeat. these things are coming near you and you must get out of the city! i repeat. wait just a second. i'm hearing screaming. OH MY GOD! Turn Off The Cameras! put it on The Emergency Alert System! i'm getting out of here. and take a look at these things. Mr. Krabs woke SpongeBob up. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. get up. something is going up in Bkini Bottom. SpongeBob: What is it. Something is going to happened? in Bikini Bottom. Mr. Krabs: Yes. SpongeBob and his soulmate Mr. Krabs. got outside and then everybody was screaming. about these things and he doesn't know about. SpongeBob asked. SpongeBob: Why is everybody screaming? Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob. because. . . Everybody's screaming. because these things are coming to Bikni Bottom. and we need to get out of here. and they ran as fast as they can. and they keep running until the thing was everybody screaming about. it was the Monster! SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs see the monster. and they need a place to find. Sandy Cheeks said to SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs. Sandy: Hey Guys! come hide in here. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs: Okay. and they hide. and the monster was an enemy. 'TO BE CONTINUED... ' Production SpongeBob SquarePants was an animated series that premiered on May 1, 1999 as it still has new episodes. in April of 2008. The Chum Bucket Productions announced for a new series coming soon. 3 years later. March 23, 2012, Clancy Brown announced the title for the new series. it was called "The End of My Soul". The plot of the series was revealed. It was about 2 soul mates in the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob took a nap and something was going on in Bikni Bottom. They also announced that Tom Kenny, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence, Bill Fagerbakke, Mr. Lawrence, Jill Talley and Rodger Bumpass will replay as they roles in TEOMS. On April 27, 2012. The first episode was announced entitled "Strange". On June 6, 2012. The End of My Soul was to begin production in 8 days. They worked on the first episode called "Strange" on June 15, 2012. Shorty Rossi from Pit Boss. was announced to be the role as The Monster. They finished the pre-production for the episode. But they needed the script and the finished it in 3 hours. They did the storyboards and announced for the release date to air on March 1, 2013. Category:SethStewart90 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:The End of My Soul Category:2013 Category:Season Premiere